bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?
What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try is the 4th episode of Blue's Clues from season 2. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Sidetable *Mailbox *Freddy *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika * Shovel *Pail *Ladybug *Sun (debut) *Neptune (debut) Recap Blue & Steve are experimenting by playing Sink & Float. But Blue wants to try another experiment. They play Blue's Clues to figure out what experiment Blue wants to try. Steve gets his notebook from Sidetable Drawer. Steve finds the 1st clue on water. Steve heads outside to see Shovel & Pail as they look through a magnifying glass. They find a couple of things even Steve's hand. Steve leaves as he looks through other things through the magnifying glass. He even finds a paw-print on a big roll of scotch tape. Steve didn't know until now that he saw the 2nd clue on the scotch tape. He draws it in his notebook. In the skidoo segment, Blue & Steve put on their capes as they skidoo into the picture of outer space. After that, Steve realizes that he can float in outer space. There was no gravity. Suddenly, a planet zooms past Steve. The sun appears and tells them a bit about the solar system. He explains what planets are in the solar system in a song called "The Planets Song". After the song, the sun wanted Steve to remember the planets' descriptions. Steve remembers the name of the planets but had trouble with some of the descriptions. Mercury was a hot planet. Venus is the brightest planet. Earth is the home planet. Mars is the red planet. Jupiter is most wide. Saturn's got those icy rings. Uranus spins on its side. Neptune's really windy. And Pluto is really small. Steve wanted to name the planets and now he's named them all. Steve & the sun repeated the tune once more. They each took a turn singing out a different verse. Once the song was finished, Steve & Blue had to go home. They skidoo back home. Steve finds the 3rd clue on 2 plastic bottles. Steve draws them in the notebook. He goes to the thinking chair and thinks. The clues were water, tape & 2 plastic bottles. Steve thought Blue would fill up both bottles with water and use to tape to completely cover up the bottles. That was a wasteful idea. Steve thought maybe Blue should add water into 1 of the plastic bottles and then use the scotch tape to tape both ends where the lids go and then shake the bottles until the water makes a swirly motion. The answer to Blue's Clues was the cyclone experiment/tornado experiment or the whirlpool experiment. After figuring out Blue's Clues, they get ready to make the experiment. The water was filled up. Scotch tape was taped on both ends of the bottles. Steve turns the bottles & gives them a shake. The water was spinning around just like an actual cyclone, tornado or a whirlpool. After the experiment was done, Steve sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. Trivia *Science would be a better episode title. *The word Cyclone is another way of saying Tornado. **So, the answer would also be the Tornado Experiment. *The "Planets" song in this episode is available on the Dance and Sing: The Best of Nick Jr. soundtrack *Blue's barking from the series' pilot episode Snack Time ''is used in the Mailtime Song instead of the one from Season One's ''Blue's Favorite Song. *This was the eighth episode to use the usual No It's a clue! line from Adventures in Art. *The Notebook! voice over in this Episode when Steve found water as a clue was later used in Blue's Big Musical. Goofs *In the closing credits: **Angela Santomero is credited as Angela C. Santomero and Jenna Marie Castle is credited as Jenna Castle. Gallery What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_001.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_002.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_003.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_004.jpg|Steve getting his notebook out with a magnet What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_005.jpg Pistas Da Blue Season 2 Theme What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try.gif What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_006.jpg Strike 3 clue 1/3.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_007.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_008.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_009.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_010.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_011.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_012.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_013.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_014.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_015.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_016.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_017.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_018.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_019.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_020.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_021.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_022.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_023.jpg MAIL Season 2 Episode 4.png Shigo Correio Geemo (Experiment).gif|Spanish dub Mailtime Correio Season 2 What Does Experiment Blue Want To Try.png CHEER Season 2 Episode 4.png|link=What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try? What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_024.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_025.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_026.jpg|Whoa sorry steve gets a letter from himself upside down.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_027.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_028.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_029.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_030.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_031.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_032.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_033.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_034.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_035.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_036.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_037.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_038.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_039.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_040.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_041.jpg|earth What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_042.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_043.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_044.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_045.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_046.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_047.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_048.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_049.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_050.jpg The worried experiment.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_051.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_052.jpg 4639010_l5.jpg|Wrong answer from UK version. What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_053.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_054.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_055.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_056.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_057.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_058.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 2 Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Incorrect Answer Category:1997 Category:Steve Episodes Category:100 Episode Throwbacks Category:Episodes Where Mailtime Happens Before Finding the Third Clue Category:Episodes Where the Characters Join in Blue's Activities Associated After Solving the Clues Category:Book Category:DVD Category:Vhs Category:Nintendo Ds Game Category:Then we can look for more blues clues Category:VHS Category:Steve says the wrong answer Category:2nd season Category:Blue's Original Singing for the Mailtime Song Category:Classic Blue's Clues Category:Episodes Where Steve is On the Right Side at the End of the Mailtime Song Category:Blue's Clues XP Category:Episodes Where A Clue Is Found Where Steve Or Joe Skidoo Back Home Category:The same voice says no Category:Wrong Answer Category:Episodes With The "No It's A Clue" Line Voiced By Kathryn Avery